


Avatar Ryoka

by ThatWouldBeMe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang guides the Fire Avatar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Avatar OC, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Coming of Age, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, I don't have a plan, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Multi, New Avatar, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Relationships May Change, Spirit Animals, Spirits, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, The Gaang is protective of the time traveling child, Time Travel, stuff may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBeMe/pseuds/ThatWouldBeMe
Summary: Avatar Ryoka, the Fire Nation Avatar born after Avatar Aang, Korra, and Genji, is perhaps one of the weakest Avatars ever born. Struggling to bend her native element, and unable to bend any of the other elements, most people around don't truly believe that she is the Avatar. Bullied and belittled by her peers, by her family, by her own mind, Ryoka is ready to end this incarnation of her life right here and now. But one of the spirits takes pity on her, and sends her back through time to the people the spirit feels may be able to help her grow into the Avatar she was always meant to be; the spirit sends her to the lifetime of Avatar Aang to learn from him and his friends.Requests for this work are open!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff to know about this work!  
> -I don't have a script or plan, so despite what is tagged, it is all subject to change lol; I'm making this up as I go  
> -This fic will contain mature content such as depression, suicide attempts, anxiety, and graphic detail of such content.  
> -I will mess with canon. Aang's kids may or may not exist in this universe (not sure if I'll keep Aang/Katara together or not). Same goes for Toph's kids.  
> -I don't remember all of Legend of Korra, so some stuff from that won't be mentioned in here  
> -In this universe, Avatar Genji (who does not belong to me, I simply heard that that is the Earth Avatar after Korra) sealed the Spirit portals after Korra.  
> -I don't know who will get together with who, or if Ryoka will be involved in any romantic relationship. The only relationships set in stone here is Zuko/Sokka and Bato/Hakoda  
> -I do not own the Gaang, Korra, Genji, the Rabbit Spirit, or any canonical characters. I only own Ryoka and any other minor ocs I use in this work  
> -This is my first fic, I have no idea what I'm doing :) any comments are appreciated!!  
> -Requests for once Ryoka meets the Gaang are open and very much appreciated!!

Ryoka was _the _Avatar. Within her was a mighty spirit, the ability to control all four elements. So why, then, was she cowering behind the walls of her school, watching her hands shake as she watched the tiny flame above her palm flicker wildly? Why did she struggle so much with bending? Her bending was so slow that her own peers and family had begun to think the fire sages had made a mistake-- surely the Avatar had to be someone who was a powerful, promising bender-- not someone like Ryoka. Right?__

____

____

Ryoka took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall. The shaky flame extinguished, not that she cared, and she set her hands in her lap. The wind-- unusually cold for midday on Ember Island-- whipped past her, biting and scratching at her dark skin. A cut on her cheek in particular stung at the invisible assault, and she reached up to press a gentle finger to the skin around the wound. 

Stupid Aiko, she thought bitterly. Everyone in her advanced bending class always took any chance to spar with the Avatar herself-- and every time, she lost. But one girl in particular, Aiko, was determined to beat Ryoka into the ground over and over again. Ryoka always sported some sort of bruise from the Earthbender. And while her school had high class, wealthy students from all nations, it was still mostly Fire Nation teenagers-- and there it was even rarer for a non-fire bender to make into an advanced bending class. So Aiko's precise, advanced earthbending against Ryoka's novice firebending skills always ended with Ryoka in pain and losing.

A shrill bell rang, letting Ryoka know it was the end of her lunch period. She pushed herself up into a standing position with a sigh; she had Advanced Bending for a second period today. She trudged through the school yard, meandered through the hallways, and exited through the back entrance where the open areas for bending classes were placed. She was late, she knew, but that was sort of the whole point of walking as slow as she could-- less class time meant less sparring for her.

"Ryoka," snapped her teacher. His arms were crossed and an irritated brow raised. "Late, again, I see? Young lady, being the Avatar does not mean you are above the rules."

"I know," Ryoka said, "I didn't-"

"No talking back!"

Ryoka snapped her jaw shut and ducked her head as the giggles of her peers reached her ears. Biting her lip, she fixed her eyes on the ground as her teacher instructed a pair of students to begin a sparring session.

A large hand slapped her on the back, knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled forward for a second before turning to glare at her aggressor. A tall firebender stood before her with an amused spark in his golden eyes. Ryoka narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Chan?" 

"I just came to check up on you! You looked like you were gonna cry after Aiko beat you last period. Did you cry?"

"No!" whispered Ryoka. "It just hurts to get rocks pelted at you!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that this time," Chan said with a wicked smile. "I asked to be your sparring partner this period."

Ryoka's eyes widened. Chan was an excellent bender, but he was reckless. He'd sent several classmates to the infirmary before after sparring sessions gone wrong. And most importantly, he didn't hold back against students he didn't like. And he did not like Ryoka.

"Why would you do that?" Ryoka asked. 

"Because it'll be fun," Chan said, his sharp smile never falling. "For me, at least. If you can't take sparring with me, or Aiko, or anyone in this class, then you shouldn't be the Avatar."

And there it was. It always boiled down to that fact when it came to why people hated her. Someone so weak shouldn't be the Avatar. The Fire Nation Avatar shouldn't be someone who brings shame to the nation for being so incompetent. The Avatar should be someone more deserving of such potential.

Ryoka felt her cheeks heat up. "You know what? You're a bitter person, Chan."

"Maybe," Chan hissed. "But I'm also stronger than the Avatar herself. Maybe I should've been the Avatar. I would've been a more honorable choice than you, anyway. You-"

"Chan, Ryoka!" Snapped their teacher. "Since you see it fit to whisper to each other instead of paying attention, perhaps you two should spar next."

Ryoka just stared wide-eyed at the teacher, but Chan eagerly took his spot at the end of the large rectangle that marked the boundaries. Taking a deep breath, Ryoka made her way to a spot opposite him. A moment passed, they each bowed to each other, and the Chan threw the first attack.

Swinging his leg out, Chan sent out an arch of fire towards Ryoka's legs. She jumped over the low fire. Chan threw two fistfuls of fire towards her, to which Ryoka ducked. A jerky kick to the left sent Ryoka dodging to the right.

"Not gonna fight back?" Chan yelled. "Can you even fight back? Do you have any fire in you?" He sent another punch of fire. Ryoka dodged. "I bet you can't. You'd be behind even in a class of children, wouldn't you?" Another flaming kick. "I mean, we all know you don't belong here. You're only in the advanced class cause you're the Avatar!" Chan yelled and sent two arches of fire at her. Ryoka dropped to the ground and rolled out from under the flying fire.

Ryoka could feel the blood and adrenaline thrumming through her veins. She let out some sort of angry sound, and threw out her leg. Fire followed it, hurdling straight towards Chan. Seeing the strong red flame lit a sense of pride within Ryoka, her heart seeming to swell with the accomplishment.

And then Chan swung his leg up, and sent the flame right back at her. She slid to the side to dodge, but she didn't slide far enough, and the fire went too close. At first, Ryoka thought she'd successfully evaded the attack; she didn't feel anything. But a freezing cold sensation traveled up her bicep, and then suddenly white hot pain gripped and squeezed at her nerves. 

She bit her tongue when the loud wheezing grunt left her throat, and fell to her knees. She tried to look at her arm, but her vision was blurry and bleary and-- oh. Oh! She was crying! She harshly rubbed her eyes with her good arm and tried to look down at her arm. It was a dark reddish color, the skin looking rough and starting to look wrinkled, like it had tried to curl into itself.

"Ryoka," cut the stern voice of her teacher. "Let me see." Wordlessly, Ryoka offered her arm to her teacher. His vaguely irritated expression never faltered as he turned her arm over, examining the burn. "Go to the infirmary," he said simply, dropping her arm and standing to his feet.

********  
Ryoka was greeted with a slap on the head when she arrived home. With a pout, she rubbed the spot and glared up at her father, an eyebrow raised. "What was that for?"

He slapped her head again. "Why did you end up in the infirmary today?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Accidently got burned in my advanced bending class today," she mumbled, dropping her school bag at her feet. Another slap. "Ow! What are these for?!"

"So you're telling me you lost another sparring match?" Her father asked, his voice hard. "Have you won any sparring match this year at all?" Ryoka cast her eyes to the floor. "Ryoka, you're supposed to be the Avatar! Why can't you bend properly?!"

"I don't know, Dad, I don't know!" She exclaimed, all the pent of frustration and sadness welling up within her and bursting forth. "Why does everyone act like I've done something wrong?! Do you think I want to be abysmal at bending? Do you think I want to be a useless Avatar? Do you--"

A sharp pain in her cheek cut her off; her father had slapped her again. "Don't raise your voice at me," he commanded. "You're not trying. I struggled with firebending when I was young, but I just tried harder. You need to try harder."

"I am!"

"You're not!"

"Why won't you listen?! I--"

"You're the one who won't listen to me!"

"Dad, I-"

"Just!" He yelled, before abruptly cutting himself and taking a deep breath. "Go to your room. I'll call you down for dinner, but for now… just go to your room, and think about how you can try harder to improve your bending."

"...Dad--"

"Go."

Ryoka let out a frustrated hiss and ran up the stairs to her room. As soon as her door closed behind her, she tossed herself on her bed. She threw her non-bandaged arm over her eyes. She didn't get it. She didn't get it. Everyone around her blamed her for her lack of bending skill, as if she could control it! She was trying! She felt it all, she felt the power deep within her, but no matter what she did, she couldn't manage to draw it out!

A soft knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Ryoka, dear?"

"Go away, Mother," Ryoka grunted. Her mother ignored her, opening the door. Typical. 

"I heard you got into a bit of an… argument with your father," she said softly, leaning against Ryoka's doorway. Ryoka gave a grunt. "He's just worried, dear. Our family could really suffer, if it was really believed that there was a mistake in thinking you're the Avatar. Not that I think it was a mistake. But you know that the royal family gifted us with our high class status so you could receive the resources needed once you came of age. Your father's simply worried we may lose that status, you see. He knows you're powerful, he's just impatient, you see. He--"

Ryoka stopped listening as her body grew hot with anger. She sat up roughly, turning to her mother. Hopping out of bed, she walked slowly towards her mother. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm just a means to keep your status and wealth, then! It's not like I'm your actual child with feelings and concerns! No, I'm just a means to an end to you people!" She yelled. As she walked forward, her mother backed away, until she was out of the room. Ryoka slammed the door.

After a moment, she slid down the door, letting her head fall onto her knees. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Ryoka? Dear? I didn't mean it like that," called her mother. "Dear? Dear?" 

The knocking continued on for a few more moments before her mother gave up, her footsteps falling away from the door. Ryoka sighed as the stinging pressure built up behind her eyes. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry-- 

A tear landed on her knee. An aching feeling thudded against her ribcage. Her throat felt tight suddenly as more tears flowed from her eyes. Everyone really was right; what a pitiful excuse for an Avatar she was. She had a pitiful control over her native element. She'd recently discovered her ability to bend air, but it was a meager skill; she could really only move a few objects if she really, really put effort into it. Earth and water had remained untouchable. It wasn't only her bending that was lackluster. No one knew of it, but she'd been trying to get in contact with past Avatars ever since the fire sages had told her of her status. She'd tried to contact Avatar Genji; her past incarnation was supposed to be her guide, as she'd read in every scroll about Avatars. She'd also tried to contact Avatar Korra, to find a similar failed attempt. And, despite the fact that it's said that Avatar Korra severed the connection with the Avatars before her, Ryoka had even tried to contact Avatar Roku and Avatar Szeto, hoping that a fire nation Avatar might be able to guide her. But alas, she found herself alone. Even when she tried to enter the spirit world to find anyone who might be able to guide her, she found herself unable to do so. Unable to bend properly, unable to contact her previous lives, and unable to visit the Spirit World-- truly she was a mistake of an Avatar. 

Not for the first time, the thought of ending this incarnation of herself early crossed her mind. And not for the first time, she found herself giving into the thought. She was tired. She was tired of disappointing people, of disappointing herself. She was tired of being hurt, of feeling so chest achingly useless and hated. Ryoka sniffed and wiped her eyes, stood up, and made her way to her bed, where she hid a knife under her pillow. Not the most clever hiding spot, but it wasn't like her parents took enough of an interest in her to ever look. 

With practised ease-- this certainly wasn't her first time in this position-- she set the blade against her wrist. She took a deep breath, pressed into her skin, and dragged the blade across. She'd long since learned that quicker was better when it came to this. A sharp, hot sting bloomed across her forearm. She sucked in a hiss and switched the knife into her other hand. She squeezed her grip on the handle, unwittingly causing another sting of pain to blossom as well as-- oh. A slick feeling tickled her arm, and Ryoka realized that the movement had caused more blood to gush out onto her skin. 

She shook her head and dug the knife into her other wrist. She clamped her teeth shut as a pained grunt tore from her throat. It hurt, it burned, oh it hurt. But Ryoka powered through, and dug the knife in again. She tossed the knife down, her hands stinging and feeling full of pins and needles. She blinked and looked down at her torn wrists. Dark blood overtook the smooth brown of her skin, soaking the skin. It was everywhere and it was still flowing. It hurt still, but it was less sharp. The pain was starting to dull-- Ryoka didn't know what to make of that. 

She shook her head, only to notice it felt… light. Almost floaty. Does this mean she was succeeding? That after trying to fine tune the process, she finally gotten this one right? Would the powers of the Avatar be passed onto a more powerful, more deserving soul? As her vision seemed to darken, to dull, she vaguely wondered what the next avatar would be like. A young Airbender would take her place, and probably do great things. Maybe they'd find a new way to bend air or some other element. Maybe they'd… maybe they'd…

Ryoka's vision went black.  
****************  
"Oh, little Wan," mumbled some deep voice.

Ryoka felt floaty, like she was underwater. She wondered if she'd succeeded, if--

"No," rumbled the mysterious voice. "I made sure of that."

Ryoka wondered who the voice was. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she had to open them to see. A few grunts and huffs later, she managed to pry open her eyelids.

Before Ryoka was a huge black rabbit, a rabbit bigger than her, for sure. It stared down at her with piercing pink eyes that looked… almost… sad? The rabbit seemed to be floating. They seemed to have… something coming off of them. Smoke? Mist? Ryoka was too tired to think of it, everything ached. She slowly shook her head and blinked slowly.

"W… who're you?" Ryoka asked, her voice weak and slurred.

"Let's say I'm a friend of a friend. They've been worried about you, little Wan," the rabbit said, their mouth not moving. Odd, Ryoka thought.

"I dun have any friends," Ryoka mumbled.

The rabbit blinked. "I have an alternative to your plan."

"'m plan?"

"Yes. I will send you to someone and his friends. They comprise some of the most skilled benders this earth has ever seen. You will learn much from them," said the rabbit. Ryoka blinked, taking in the words. How was she supposed to learn from these people if she was dead? "You still have a lot of life left in you, Avatar Ryoka."

And with that, Ryoka's vision went dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the chapter where the Gaang meets Ryoka! After this chapter, I'll really be needing suggestions/requests for interactions, scene ideas, plot points, anything you want to see!! So please don't be afraid to comment any ideas you have!!

Sokka blinked at where the bowl of fire flakes was spilled on the floor. "Hey, Aang?" Sokka said, looking at the young man in question. "Maybe _don't _use your airbending to pass me food anymore."__

__Aang smiled with a chuckle, waving off the servants who were making their way towards the mess. "No, no, it's fine, really!" He assured them, kneeling down next to the scattered flakes. "It's my mess, I'll clean it!"_ _

__Sokka glanced over to Zuko who sat at the head of the table. He looked exasperated, but not upset or stressed-- he looked amused at the mess. _Good _, Sokka thought. The Fire Lord had a tendency to overthink and worry about everything-- even little messes such as this. Sokka was glad his boyfriend was smiling and chuckling rather than rushing around and trying to fix it.___ _

____"Nice going, Twinkle Toes!" Toph cackled. Katara, ever the mother, quietly admonished her about teasing._ _ _ _

____Aang practically tossed himself back in his seat, his smile ever wide, and set the refilled bowl of fire flakes on the table. "Uh, don't eat those," he said with a light laugh. "Obviously."_ _ _ _

____Zuko laughed, and Sokka let out a smile at the soft sound. He loved it when Zuko laughed or smiled or looked at him or… did pretty much anything. But Sokka especially treasured these moments here; the moments where Zuko was around people he loved, where he could let his guard down and enjoy life. Even though the war had been over for nearly ten years, Zuko still shouldered so much weight, so much responsibility as the Fire Lord that was to change his country for the first time in a century. The days of constant meetings and learning how to live post-war had passed, but Sokka knew Zuko still felt crushed by the weight of what is expected of him._ _ _ _

____So when a servant girl burst in, yelling about a strange girl passed out one of the gardens, and Zuko's smile fell only to be replaced by that stern look he wore when he was Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka scowled. He silently cursed whoever that girl was for how she interrupted the calm feeling that breakfast had brought for Zuko._ _ _ _

____"Wait, slow down," Aang told the girl gently. "Now what's happened?"_ _ _ _

____"There's a girl, passed out in the garden! She's got lots of bruises and she's got these deep cuts on her arms! Master Katara, I was sent to a so for your assistance in healing h--"_ _ _ _

____"Of course!" Katara said, standing up from her seat. "Of course, of course, where is she?"  
************  
The strange girl _did _, in fact, seem to be in a bad state. She looked to be maybe eighteen or nineteen-- only a few years younger than Aang. She wore Fire Nation red, but sported dark skin that told of water tribe or earth kingdom ancestry-- maybe she'd been born in the colonies? Of course, what stood out most were the various bruises and cuts all over her body. Had she been attacked, Sokka wondered? Was someone dangerous in the palace? Were they in danger? Was _Zuko _danger? Sokka peered at the girl, his gaze full of suspicion._____ _ _ _

________He watched as Katara worked on her, as she slowed the bleeding from the two large cuts on her wrists. They were jagged and deep; whoever put them there had a clear motive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A hand gripped Sokka's shoulder. He turned his gaze, only to be met with the sight of a teary eyes Aang. Sokka felt a shift on his other side an a soft gasp of, "Aang?" from Zuko's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Those… on her wrist… that looks like--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Sokka said firmly. He didn't want to think of the implication._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sokka chanced a look at his boyfriend; Zuko's brow was furrowed in that deeply worried way that Sokka didn't like. He understood why-- a strange girl was just found injured in Zuko's palace. It was cause for concern. It didn't mean Sokka liked seeing Zuko so worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Katara sighed. "I closed up all the wounds, and I think that's all I can do for now," she said, bending the water back into her pouch. She reached out, and rested a hand on the girl's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The strange girl's eyes snapped open. They were wise and panicked and strikingly gold, and they darted left and right, clearly trying to think of what to make of the situation. Aang leaned forward with his hands out in a non threatening manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl swiped out her leg in a kick, fire following it and flying towards Aang. He moved his arms so that a gust of air could extinguish it. "Wait!" Aang said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl forced herself upright and threw a fireball-- she didn't seem to be aiming, for the fire wizzed far past Aang. The girl didn't wait to see where the fire went, and took off in a sprint. Sokka started to run after her, but Toph, who'd previously been laying on the grass, beat him to it. She jumped, and once her feet made contact with the Earth once more, two lines of earth hurdled towards the other girl before wrapping around her ankles. The girl went down with a help and a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Aang, go get my uncle," Zuko said and cautiously made his way over to the girl. Aang nodded and left. Sokka followed his boyfriend. The girl twisted and turned, trying to get free, and let out frustrated grunts at every turn. "Calm down!" Zuko yelled from his spot halfway across the garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Zuko, yelling at her probably won't help," Katara supplied helpfully. She walked slowly over to the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Get away from me!" The girl yelled, using one of her arms to throw fire at Katara. One wave from Katara had water dousing the fire. Sokka sprinted so that he was standing next to Katara, ready to protect her from the girl. Sure, he knew Katara could handle herself, but he was more than rattled by this whole situation, and he wanted nothing more than to be big enough to protect all his friends from this angry, thrashing firebender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We're not going to hurt you!" Katara said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl struggled and twisted against Toph's earthen hold on her even more, smoke rising from her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is going on here?" Drawled the calming voice of Uncle Iroh. "Oh, my." He said, and strolled right up to the angry firebender. He _sat down _before her, and not for the first time, Sokka entertained the thought that perhaps Iroh had finally gone crazy. The girl sent a small flame towards him, and Iroh simply waved it off. "No need for that. What is a lazy old man like me going to do someone as strong willed as you?" He asked with a warm smile.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Uncle, be careful!" Zuko shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Nonsense, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said. "This girl is not violent. She is scared. You all are surrounding her like an eel hound pack about to attack their prey."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sokka blinked. "Well, if she hadn't attacked us--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iroh paid no mind to him. "Young lady," Iroh said gently. "I do not want to hurt you. You seem confused, and scared. I would like to help you, if you'll let me. Would you like a cup of tea while we sort this out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girl stared at Iroh for a long, long moment. "Do you have ginseng?" She asked softly-- so softly that Sokka almost missed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iroh smiled. "Of course. It's my favorite."  
***********  
Iroh saw a garden filled with fear. His nephew and his friends were scared that this girl would attack them again. But Iroh saw all consuming fear in those big golden eyes of her. So, for her sake, Iroh made sure to be as gentle and calm as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A servant brought out two cups of ginseng tea and set them before Iroh. "Toph," Iroh said. "Would you please release our new friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Uncle Iroh," Toph answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Please, just trust me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Toph blinked and stomped her foot, releasing the young girl from the earth grip. Iroh smiled and nodded towards the teacup. The girl stared at him for a moment, eyes flicking between him and the cup several times. Iroh stayed still; any sudden movements would surely scare her. A tentative hand reached out and slowly picked up the teacup. Even slower, she took a sip. Iroh made sure to keep a welcoming smile on his face the entire time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So," Iroh began. "What is your name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ryoka," the girl said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hello, Ryoka. Where are you from."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I lived in a little town called Toka for most of my life, but I moved to Ember Island a few years ago."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Very interesting," Iroh said. "Do you know how you got here, Ryoka?" Ryoka ducked her head. Iroh tilted his head. "Ryoka?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I… have an idea. But I don't want to say it. You'll think I'm crazy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I assure you I will do no such thing," Iroh said gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ryoka took in a deep breath. "I think a spirit sent me here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A spirit? I think that's entirely sane, young Ryoka," Iroh said. He saw that Ryoka seemed to brighten at that. "Aang, would you like to join us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aang blinked. "Me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why of course. You're a wise young man, especially when it comes to the spirit world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aang walked over and set himself down near Iroh. Iroh turned back to Ryoka, but her eyes were wider now, looking shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I… Aang?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Aang grinned. "The one and only!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No," Ryoka hummed. "Certainly not the one and only." Aang gave her a thoroughly confused look. "And you're an… Airbender?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And a water bender. And an Earthbender. And a firebender!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How? No… but _I _...is this what the spirit meant? How can this be…" Ryoka sputtered, mumbling to herself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ryoka, child?" Iroh asked. "What are you thinking about."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're Avatar Aang," Ryoka stated, her voice light and almost far away. "Which means… I'm not in my own time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Pardon?" Iroh asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The spirit sent me back in time to meet you. The spirit said they were sending me to someone, someone who could teach me to be a better Avatar. You must be that someone," Ryoka stated blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?!" exclaimed Sokka. "You're trying to tell us that _you're _an Avatar?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But Aang's the Avatar!" Katara said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I know!" Snapped Ryoka. "I'm the next Fire Nation Avatar! I'm telling the truth, a spirit sent me to this lifetime! I'm not crazy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I believe you," Iroh said, his voice a calming tether when everyone else seemed to be loud and confused. It was an odd claim, of course, but Iroh knew that spirits could hold immense power. Anything was possible, he believed. Everyone had a destiny, and things would work out however they needed to to make sure destiny was fulfilled. If Ryoka's destiny as the Avatar needed help from Aang to be fulfilled, Iroh had no doubt that a spirit may intervene to make it happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I believe you, too," Aang said. Ryoka turned to him, her eyes wide. "When I first saw you, I felt this connection, like I _knew _you. I believe you."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well I don't!" Katara said. "Prove it! What happens in the future?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryoka shook her head. "I can't tell you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"And why not?" Katara demanded, hands on her hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"The spirit who sent me here, I can hear them. In my head. They say I can't tell you; it will mess up time if I tell you what you're not supposed to know," Ryoka said. "I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No need to apologise," Iroh said. "That is a wise decision."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Can you bend any of the other elements?" Zuko asked. Katara glared at him. "It's not that I don't believe you… it's just… hard to believe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I… I'm not a good firebender, but I can do some airbending. It's not much but, I could move something?" Ryoka suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Toph stomped her foot on the ground, and separated a chunk of rock from the earth below. She used her bending to throw the rock to Ryoka. Ryoka blinked at the uprooted rock, but Iroh gave her a nod, hoping it would encourage her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ryoka let out a breath and hunched over the rock. Raising her hands, she took another deep breath. With a jerky, stiff movement, she threw her arm out. A gust of air followed, pushing the rock all the way across the garden. Iroh didn't have anyone other than Aang to compare to when it came to airbending, but it seemed that this girl was very new to airbending; her movements were entirely drawn from firebending forms, he could tell. But, nonetheless, she had indeed bended air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Well, did she do it?" Toph demanded. "I felt the rock move, but did she cheat or something?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Yeah," Sokka answered, looking shocked, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "Yeah, she bent air." Katara and Zuko were in similar states of shock at what they'd just witness. It must seem impossible to them, Iroh figured. Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Katara were young and thought of the world in rules. Certain things were possible, certain things were not. In their understanding of the world, one Avatar existed at a time. To them, time was set in stone. But this girl existing here and now changed everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This girl really was an Avatar from a time in the future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to sneak in some Uncle Iroh pov in there! He's so calming to write!

**Author's Note:**

> We'll get to the Gaang next chapter! Who from the Gaang's pic would you like to see?  
> Until then, can you guess who the rabbit spirit is friends with??
> 
> This is my first work, so any comments are appreciated!!


End file.
